Vengance
by SkulblakaVanyali
Summary: When the worlds best assasain kills High Priest Tenebrae


**Skulduggery Pleasant **

**VENGENCE**

**Whispers**

The hooded figure crossed the dull, dark courtyard. Her strides were swift and confident as she covered the distance between her and the temple. The only light was of the moon as it passed through the aged glass, causing shadows to flicker and swirl on the cracked stone floor. She felt the tension flooding the community over the recent events, as is only right due to the circumstances that had effected the order drastically. Her alabaster features were emphasised by the moonlight beaming onto them. The pre-winter wind howled as it passed through the blackned and gnarled trees.

The mighty door to the chamber ruptured as she struck her shadow blade on the floor. As her patience dwindled she didn't enter the temple in the usual fashion preferring to enter using force. She strode without hesitation, passing a sour weak girl who Craven was adamant to teach, personally she would have her forbidden to enter the temple simply because she was a little persistent brat. She managed to get to the main chamber of which all the other chambers came off. She kicked open the door leading to the grand meeting chamber open (If it hadn't been for professionalism she would have kicked the girl as well.) She ran onto the exquisite table and leapt into the air judging her arc perfectly as too executing a monstrous punch that landed perfectly on the lower right of the man's jaw. He went sprawling, smashing against the east wall. Blood gushed from his open face.

High priest Tenebrae flinched as he assed the damage and realised his teeth had been knocked into his pallet by the momentum of the blast.

His leg was crippled and the searing pain from his right arm made him presume that it was broken. Nevertheless Auborn was not a man to give up, he dragged himself towards his dagger with his one good arm. The sheer power of the blow had caused the bloody contents of the mans thigh to spew across the hall.

Darkness punctured his abdomen. As he lay in a pile of his own contents.

The woman spoke smooth, cold and unwavering tones . Her voice was barley louder then a whisper but what she was said was impossible to mistake.

' putrid old man this is the day your life is to be liberated'

When she heard no reply save a faint noise, she crouched onto her knees and tilted the high priest's head into her view, the noise grew louder as she did so, until it grew to a gurgling laugh. "I don't see what is so funny you treacherous heretic." she spat. "You will never know now Sonia, Sonia Scythe you will never know." She seemed to recoil at the fact he knew her name. From the growing noise in the corridor she presumed that the rest had heard all the commotion and Sonia knew her orders kill him and get out and most definitely don't talk to anyone. Sonia ran for the nearest door slipping through the passage ways she once knew so well, as she hurtled round the corridor she collided with something. She tried swinging her blade under what she hoped was the arm but was blocked before the blade was even close to it's target. She whipped round, and sent few bullets of pure energy into her opponent causing him to fly a few feet back. Although this wasn't quite what she was expecting to happen, it still put enough space between her and her assailant. She ran full pelt but as soon as she had moved she knew she had been walking straight into a trap. She ducked and twisted but it was too late to avoid the oncoming onslaught of black energy. It hit her squarely in the chest. She was winded but surprisingly not fatally harmed, she thought to herself she would allow herself a laugh if she got through this. She got to her feet a little shakily this time making sure she was prepared for another onslaught. Then she ran and whipped the blade so quickly it took her opponent a minute to register what had happened, before he cried out in pain. She quickly manoeuvred so that she was behind him with her blade pressing on his throat. From the moonlight that shone across his face she could have easily told who it was but she already knew. "How's my favourite brother doing?" Sonia said in a patronizing voice. " Sonia it's not too late." Sebastian pleaded. " You now all to well I changed." Sonia patronized again. " Now lets see how quick you'll get up from this." she said while she plunged the blade into his side. She turned and filled her limbs with magic allowing it to enhance her speed and agility.


End file.
